Reverance
by Sithicus
Summary: Numerous Decepticons begin to regroup after the events of Revenge of the Fallen. Among them are those thought defeated by NEST. Will the Autobots learn of their plans in time or will the Decepticons achieve victory of a sorts?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Holy cow I have been inactive on this site for what seems like a dogs age. (My own fault, I haven't had much to contribute and I totally forgot my password.) In order to get some more feedback I decided to start posting again and chose this site as one of the places where I will post this fiction. The setting for this story could be considered to be an alternate movieverse or something. (Alternate in the sense that when the threequel comes out who knows what will happen.)

_Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to their respective owners. Namely Hasbro Inc. the creators and originators of the Transformers universe. The author makes no claims otherwise. This is a not-for-profit (IE Free) piece of fanfiction centered around the Transformers Movieverse. That is all._

* * *

I am a Decepticon by nature and it is always difficult to deceive those who would challenge me. My name originally was known as Jolt, but I soon discovered that unlike others of my kind – my name did not instill fear in my opponents.

One of the Autobots even went so far as to assume my identity and became a renowned warrior with unprecedented skill and cunning. The Autobot Jolt proved to be a mockery of my own pitiful existence. Therefore I simply chose to alter my status in life and also changed my name.

Some have erroneously classified me as an undead entity – while others have scientifically classified me as a mutation, with an aberrant Spark. This is in truth a misnomer – I have spent countless cycles mastering a unique capability that I discerned while traveling in the company of an alien race during my search for the AllSpark.

I developed and perfected the ability of instantaneous Spark transference – this process altered the very nature of my Spark upon first inception. Instead of being located in a singular spark chamber. Like those of my fellow Decepticons. It is in fact infused into every portion of my body.

With my new name and my specialized ability to transfer my essence into any non-living mechanical form and modify it to my needs – I have become a far more intimidating and thus more feared Decepticon. I enjoy using the rumors of my existence to fuel the fear and uncertainty in my Autobot enemies.

My name is Dead End – and this is the truth behind my… Unique status among the Decepticons.

* * *

Dead End slowly began to restore his physical form as his Spark transferred from the crushed and decimated remains of his former existence. Discovering the remains of Sideways nearby – in the junkyard where the human and Autobot alliance had brought it after the incident in China – to await recycling. He began to slowly reconstruct and repair the form – modifying it to suit his arguably more colorful aesthetic.

Dead End triggered a system wide reconfiguration to such an extent that he also modified the paint job Sideways had used. It didn't take long.

Transforming Dead End chuckled – he also quickly activated signal masking devices that The Fallen had insisted all of their operatives use. Demolishor's and Sideways' ploy had not been as successful as they would have hoped.

Although it did allow Dead End this opportunity to restore his mobility and rejoin the Decepticon army. At first he'd tried to use Jazz's remains, but a second encounter with the aggravating little scrounger Knock Out had quickly put an end to that.

Fortunately Dead End was more than used to being patient – unlike others under Megatron's command he had learned to keep a clear head as well as knowing when the best opportunity to strike was. He'd learned this the hard way when – as Jolt – he'd first questioned Barricade back during his early days in the Decepticon camp.

"Much better," he stated – speaking to himself – as he flexed his muscles. "Sideways, you weren't much of a threat to the Autobots, but even in death you serve a purpose… Now, how do I get out of this scrap yard of the damned?" he wondered glancing around the landscape of Diego Garcia.

"This way," a melodious voice whispered inside of his mind.

Confused Dead End turned seeking a source for the oddly familiar voice. "Who said that?" he demanded.

"Follow the sound of my voice, Dead End," the unseen spectator insisted.

"Slag you," Dead End cursed converting back into his Audi R8 vehicle form.

"I take it you recognize me now," the mystery entity observed with a wry chuckle.

"Hard to forget you, Mindwipe," Dead End spat revving his engine and beginning to drive out of the junkyard. "You're the one who pointed me in the direction of my little gift… So how's Skystalker?"

"Enough!" Mindwipe spat. "Do not leave just yet, Dead End, there is another who could use your assistance in escaping that graveyard of fallen warriors. And Megatron has commanded that all combat capable Decepticons shall be restored," Mindwipe informed in a frosty tone. His mental commands triggered a painful spasm through Dead End's circuitry and the Decepticon high end automobile jerked to a halt.

Unable to move Dead End reluctantly chose to obey Mindwipe's mental orders and slowly – painstakingly – he was allowed to turn around. "So who am I rescuing?" he asked biting back the urge to tell the Deception psychic off.

"She's right in front of you." Mindwipe chuckled once more.

Dead End slowly came to the realization that Fracture was lying in front of him – or at least what was left of her. "By the AllSpark! What the Pit did these over populating fleshbags do to her?"

"Ironhide rammed her off the side of the road causing her to plummet off a cliff," Mindwipe explained. "There are so few of her kind left, Flatline has begun experimentation and since her spark is still functional…" Mindwipe trailed off a sinister edge entering his tone.

Dead End reverted into his true form and scooped Fracture up. "Whatever," he said with a shrug. "I could care less what you do with her… I am curious though as to how her Spark has managed to survive." Dead End glanced skyward at a speck – which rapidly became Mindwipe's impressive looking aerial based form.

"Simple really. Fracture always was a survivor," Mindwipe remarked offhandedly. "Now we must vacate these premises quickly before the Autobots and their organic pets detect my presence here," he instructed.

Tossing Fracture into the air – Dead End leapt onto Mindwipe's back and quickly managed to catch her. "Lead on, oh merciful one," he quipped smirking at his vocal barb.

Ignoring the comment Mindwipe quickly accelerated and left Diego Garcia – and by extension the remains of those Decepticons incompetent enough to be eliminated by the NEST forces – behind.

* * *

I am a Decepticon. I am not foolish enough to believe that I will live forever, but as a warrior with a unique trait and one of those who has come to embrace the more spiritual aspect of our race – by the very nature of my own gift – I am certain that I will make the Autobots suffer before my time is out.

I am Dead End.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Here's part two which features another favorite of mine characterwise. (I'm not sure if it's obvious, but until I'm finished introducing all of the Decepticons we won't be seeing a completely coherent plot. Each chapter will be semi-stand aloneish. There are just too many great non-film characters to introduce/re-introduce.

* * *

Aged engine sounds filled the night sky as the ancient bi-plane reawakened. Slowly it began to rise into the sky and started to bank in the evening dusk.

I woke up after years of dormancy with a feeling of rejuvenation. My systems had been restored by excess energy from the AllSpark – I recognized its energy signal despite my aged mental processors, which of course were slow to respond.

He was here. One of the first Seekers. Jetfire. Notorious traitor of the Decepticon cause – I would gladly spit in his face if I could and crush his spark. Unfortunately my systems weren't as active as his… I hadn't been touched by the shard as he was. Though I at least understood what had caused our reawakening.

Prepared to resume my mission I patiently waited for my systems to fully energize. There was no reason to rush.

The bi-plane flew onwards through the night barely noticed by those below. Too afraid at the revelations witnessed on their television sets, in spite of the governments' attempt to cover it up as a mere hoax many of the organic inhabitants of the Earth feared for their safety.

Others of my kind. They were here, now, seeking the source. The Matrix. I had to rejoin them, but even at this crude forms top speed I would be unable to rendezvous with the Decepticons in time. Especially since my space bridge generation matrix had been damaged when I was put into that archaic mechanical scrap yard they laughingly called a museum.

As it so happened however I was not the only one trapped and incapable of rejoining my fellow warriors.

The Saleen Mustang sat almost forgotten in an impound lot. It had been there ever since its last encounter with the Autobot known as Bumblebee. Barricade was biding his time, recuperating and intending to rejoin the others when he wasn't critically low on fuel.

"It has been a long time if one of my kind is reduced to assuming such a hideously impractical form," an aged voice commented with a hint of static.

Barricade aimed his sensors skyward and discovered a creature he hadn't expected to see. "Seeker," he muttered. His holographic officer avatar materialized in front of his still damaged vehicle form and eyed the dubious looking older mech. "How are you even still capable of keeping aloft? You rickety piece of rust encrusted metal." Barricade's words had a startling effect on the old Seeker.

"Pathetic young whelp!" the bi-plane shouted.

Forcing myself to transform so that I could properly teach the young pup a lesson I nearly crashed when I landed on shaky legs – some of the struts almost bent out of alignment. Stoically I ignored these signs of my advanced years and aimed my dual-barreled weapon at the younger Decepticon.

"Show your betters the proper respect, I was serving the glory of The Fallen before you were a speck in the AllSpark's spark processing node!" Angrily I took a step towards the grounder and nudged his hood with my weapon.

Barricade triggered an eye roll in his holo-avatar's optics. "Spare me the lecture, old timer, I don't have time to waste here with you." Barricade revved his engine in impatient annoyance. "Megatron has commanded that we regroup and locate the human, Ladiesman217."

"An unusual name even for this short lived species of filth," I remarked. "Who is this Megatron?" I demanded. My memory circuits were still a little fried, but even so I would have thought that one such as this would be known even to me.

"Megatron is our leader," Barricade stated with religious zeal. "The Fallen may be in charge of the current mission, but I have sworn allegiance to Megatron and only Megatron!"

"The Fallen is one of the dynasty of Primes, it is to him and only him you should serve," I corrected with an edge in my optics that must have done something to this self-righteous young upstart. Because the next thing I knew he was literally in my face in his robotic form a whirling bladed weapon inches from severing my neck servos.

"You relics should have stayed dead," he said with a snarl.

"Relics implies a plural, and I am not a majority," I remarked with a slight smirk.

"I was referring to The Fallen," Barricade elaborated with a twisted sneer. Launching his fist forward he intended to eliminate the annoying old codger.

Ducking low under the feeble attempt at an attack, I launched a blast of concentrated energy from my firearm. The young and overeager cadet crashed into a large ground based vehicle of some sort his wound sparking from my attack.

"Damn you!" he cursed spitting fluids from his mouth.

"I see that I shall have to teach you what it means to respect your elders," I remarked in a casual tone. This would be a lesson that he would certainly never forget and that I would personally enjoy.

"Ransack, stop toying with Barricade," a semi-familiar voice said from behind me.

Turning around I found another of the Seekers standing not far away. He'd been sitting idle in his vehicle form for a considerable time judging by all of the unusual markings that the inhabitants of this world had left on his chassis. His tires looked a little flat also.

"How did you revive?" I wondered curiously ignoring the younger Decepticon that had first drawn me to this place.

"You're bleeding Energon, it was easy to siphon some of it away into my fuel tanks once my systems rebooted," the other Seeker informed.

Running a complete self-diagnostic I realized that my compatriot was right. I was losing a considerable amount of energy through a rupture in my fuel tanks. The curse of being old. "I shall need to effect immediate repairs, you!" I snapped turning back to the law enforcement based unit. "Where is the medic assigned to this operation?"

"If I knew that would I be stuck here in this Primus forsaken pit?" Barricade demanded angrily as he finally got back to his feet.

"I believe I know where we might find one," the other Seeker informed with a smarmy smile.

"Is it far?" I demanded.

"Of course not, Ransack, unlike you I still have a fully functional spacebridge generator."

In a brilliant flash of light that took both myself and this 'Barricade' by surprise the three of us found ourselves in another location. A place that I was surprisingly familiar with. I had seen it many times. "The Nemesis!" I blurted. "Our lord and master is back on that miserable excuse for a planet and you bring us back here!" Whirling to face my fellow Seeker I prepared to throttle the fool for taking us away from aiding in the completion of our sacred mission.

What I found when I did was not what I expected. The Seeker had changed somehow he wasn't who I thought he had been. "Patience, old one, soon you will understand everything."

I couldn't ask what he meant by that. My systems had frozen up into a forced stasis lock. Furious I could only stand silently fuming as this mysterious Seeker took me into an adjoining chamber.

"Another one for your operating table, Flatline," he said to someone I couldn't see.

"Splendid, splendid… Ransack! It has been too, too long since he was around, I think we can make some definite improvements to this one." The Decepticon moved into my visual range and my Spark actually felt cold when I finally laid optics on him. He didn't look like a proper medic.

Tossing me unceremoniously onto an operating table I slowly lost my grasp of reality, but I vowed that these two would pay if I survived the 'operation' they had proposed to undertake on my behalf. Jetfire was known for his hearkening battle cry 'Behold the Glory of Jetfire!' I on the other hand was better known for my own twisted variation of the self-same battle cry.

Behold the Fury of Ransack.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Here's the third part introducing everybodies favorite Decepticon Bounty Hunter. Hope you'll enjoy it. And do feel free to review if you desire. I have a sort of poll for who I should tackle next...

Bludgeon, Sonar, Skystalker, Brakedown, Dirge or Reverb. Let me know who you want to see next and I'll enjoy adding it. Bear in mind once I'm done with all these short intro chapters we get to see what the Decepticons are going to do now that they're all together.

* * *

"Decepticons, Mobilize!"

The call to arms. A siren's call at times, but one that I long ago opted not to get involved in. See there are always three sides to any given war… There's the noble, just and righteous crap that the Autobots embody, the ruthless, power crazed and hungry darkness that fuels the Decepticons rise to fame. And then there's me.

The bounty hunter.

We operate purely for profit. Selfish desires of possessiveness often times obsessing over any and every little thing that can lead to a surplus of personal wealth or gain.

I on the other hand prefer ulterior motives. See I was a young and ideal little soldier once. I obeyed the venerable Lord Megatron in his bid to seize the AllSpark and use it in some twisted vision of universal conquest.

I was loyal. Maybe it's really the only reason I still claim any allegiance to the Decepticon cause, some misguided sense of nostalgic pride at the countless battles I won. Sometimes single-handedly.

But these days I prefer to operate my way and damn this ceaseless little struggle the higher ups jokingly call a war. Megatron died for Primus' sake… Oh sure he got better, but we're stuck in a stalemate and I seem to be the only one able to actually see this.

So I work as a gun for hire. Or my personal favorite… An assassin. And I'm definitely good at my job.

I've killed Autobots, a few Decepticons, and a lot of pathetic little organic diseases that call themselves sentient species. No need to get into specifics, there's only one mark that ever escaped me. One saucy little joker that actually had the chrome bearings to make a stand and escape with her hide intact. But not without leaving me a little souvenir.

The way I hear it these days is she had a nasty run-in with Thundercracker and then Flatline tried to use her for some weird mixed up experiment of his. Never did trust the so-called medic, he's got about as much subtlety as a Constructicon. Personally I'd rather have Scalpel working on me, not that I'd ever tell the little runt that.

An incessant beeping interrupted the Decepticon in his log recording and he stirred in his seat. His ship was currently orbiting a planet in a sector of space inhabited by some really nasty little gnats. He'd just finished a job where he eliminated the head gnat on behalf of the newly appointed head gnat.

Ignoring his reflective mood the Decepticon reached out one finger and tapped the switch opening his comn channel. He wasn't sure who to expect, but if it was another cushy job he'd be there in less time than it would take to re-wire a servo-bot.

"This is Lockdown, professional bounty hunter and all around scum of the universe, according to some of my clients… Who will I be maiming for you today?" I asked in my usual casual tone of voice. As a business minded individual it always helps to advertise with words… Of course sometimes it also helps that when you have the reputation you can get away with pulling off a line like that and still make it sound good.

"Soundwave to Lockdown, proposal, eliminate Ratchet."

"Soundwave? It's been a long time since I've heard from your invasive probing self… Mind if I ask why I should be destroying Ratchet?" I asked even while I checked Soundwave's current location in my ship's onboard systems and calculated how long it'd take me to get there.

"Ratchet is Autobots' main medical unit. Elimination of Ratchet ensures Autobots' failure to repair injured units during our battle." Soundwave's explanation made sense, but I wasn't about to accept any job in tangling with the medic until I was sure about two things.

"The fee for that kind of job is going to be high, Soundwave, you do realize that those organic bipeds that cohabitate the third planet from that sun are a considerable threat. I don't take anything lightly, even with my reputation." I smiled. "Also I'm going to want a specialist to join up with me for the duration of the mission… Not so much as a bodyguard, more of a… Distraction."

"Request acceptable, unit selection beginning," Soundwave reported.

"Not so fast… I don't want one of your… Pets anywhere near me," I stated. "I'll choose who's going to be the fall-bot in this case, if you don't mind."

"Affirmative. Rendezvous with Flatline and Thundercracker at Nemesis," Soundwave instructed. "Further instructions will be delivered by Thundercracker."

Triggering my ship's engines I plotted the course and settled in for a medium sized trip. Bringing up a quick roster of Decepticons currently operating in the area I began to select who would serve as bait to keep the organics off my tailpipes while I worked.

Know your enemy. The first rule for anyone operating in this line of work… As soon as Starscream reported on the inhabitants of the planet Earth I downloaded every signal I could get from the system. Having to sift through all of the spam – to borrow a human expression – took about a hundred and twenty klicks.

But at least I wasn't going in blind. Now all I had to do was finish the job and pick up my payment. I knew I could trust Soundwave on that end, he tended to operate his own agendas on the side, but he still knew when to betray and when to feign friendship.

Didn't bother me in the slightest. As long as I got the opportunity to tangle with Ratchet again after our last little encounter. He was always fun to mess around with, last time I was trying to kill some other mech and Ratchet just happened to be working under the guy. It was always good to get a little torture in, made for a healthy and harmless pastime.

"Welcome to Earth," I said to myself with a smirk. Retracting my specialized tool in my right hand I scratched briefly at an itch in my armor – Cybertronians do get them too. "Nice place to visit, even better place for a little hunting, score a few upgrades. I've always wanted one of Ironhide's cannons… Maybe I'll get the chance to snag it." Chuckling I finally found the perfect tool for my distraction job on the list of available units. Settling in for the trip I started sharpening my hook.

**The End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** This chapter features none of the characters I was hoping for. Because it just struck me this way. Exactly where I'm going with this is anybodies guess, but since I'm picking and choosing some things at random from the Comics, the Films and the Toy Bios I can imagine we're going to have one messed up Decepticon-centric story once the third movie comes out. *Snickers*

* * *

This is why we tend to avoid taking on forms of disguise that can lead to… potential problems. Being a Decepticon infiltration specialist I should have known better than to sign up for this mission, even Soundwave was against it. Sadly when you're instructed to do something by Starscream and Soundwave actually backs you up.

Well I wasn't exactly left with much choice in the matter. And then I had to undergo painful exoskeletal alterations at the hands of Flatline. That slagger could take a lesson from the Autobots' Ratchet, or hell even Hightower was a better field medic than him. And Hightower is a Constructicon, not exactly known for their finesse or dexterity, even before Flatline started cloning them to create his 'Project Devastator'.

Basically I was grafted with a new form of transformation systems. They were designated as 'Pretender Tech', whatever that meant. And after I was jacked up and nearly eviscerated – losing half of my size in the process – they sent me to Earth.

My protoform scanned a suitably attractive member of the human female sub-culture and I began my task of infiltration. The first objective was learning where the human Samuel Witwicky would be attending college.

Utilizing a few techniques Frenzy taught me and taking advantage of our implanted virus, which the humans still had no hope of purging from their systems, I managed to get myself enrolled under the pseudonym 'Alice'. It was the only name I could respond to after scanning the animatronic unit which gifted me with my female exo-form.

Once Samuel Witwicky arrived I began my mission. To extract the AllSpark data from his mind. Being close to the cube when it was used to eradicate Megatron it was only natural that the backwash of energy unleashed would infect the primitive carbon based insect with a glimpse of pure nirvana.

As such my specially modified probing tool proved most useful – unfortunately his bitch of a girlfriend showed up and spoiled everything. After our clash, which took me through several buildings on campus, I finally cornered them. Due to another unforeseen development however I was left damaged.

Fortunately in all the fury and the insanity of being captured by Grindor the humans neglected to eliminate me. Their fatal mistake. Blending once more into human society and vacating the premises of the college I made my way cross country – searching once more for the elusive human male dubbed Samuel Witwicky by his parents.

* * *

The camper smashed through the police barricade and continued through downtown Seattle with reckless speed. At the wheel Alice continued to drive while the 'good samaritans' who had picked up a lonely hitch hiker on the side of the road cowered in terror.

Ignoring the mewling fleshlings I continued to make my way to a location that kept driving me onwards. While unable to complete my primary mission, I did manage to absorb some small snippets of data from the Witwicky boy during our brief tonguing session.

Trying to cut me off the annoying Autobot twins Skids and Mudflap weren't going to prevent me from reaching my intended destination. Nor were they about to prevent me from achieving a great victory. Something on this planet – something unrelated to our failed mission for The Fallen – was driving me with a reckless determination that some might have considered to be a glitch in my central processors.

But I had to find it. I had to…

Alice didn't even scream when Sideswipe's blades cut through the window and terminated her spark. She simply collapsed in her seat her remains left for NEST to pick up and eliminate.

* * *

Screaming in sheer agony the protoform sealed within the glowing green Energon filled pod writhed about as limbs began to tear at the weak outer casing of the pod. In a matter of seconds a new unit had emerged optics glowing an evil red as she surveyed her new surroundings.

"Where am I?" I demanded. The last moments of my previous life returned to me in a flash and I reached out to strike at the wall of the Nemesis. Another memory came back to me as well – the urgent drive that had beckoned in my central processor demanding that I reach it. "I have to go back there!" I proclaimed marching towards the exit.

The door flew open and Flatline calmly entered the room. "Not so fast, Alice, you've experienced a traumatic event," he explained in what he believed was a soothing tone.

"Listen you spark glitched excuse for a medic!" I shrieked crawling up his body so I could literally glare into his optics. "I found something while I was with the boy… I was trying to reach it before… Before I got slagged. How the pit did I get back here?" I asked beginning to sense a strange double vision. I could see Flatline directly in front of me, but I could also see myself and him from somewhere above us.

Flatline chuckled. "An experimental procedure I originally attempted with the Autobot Arcee, my dear, fortunately you proved a more willing participant once you realized what it entailed." He indicated the ceiling above us.

Glancing up I was disturbed to discover several more pods all connected to the body I'd originally possessed. Faintly glowing in the center of my chest was my spark – my complete spark. Reaching down I began to realize that somehow Flatline had splintered my spark and installed a piece of me inside of these other forms. These Pretenders.

"You insufferable spawn of the dark one!" I screamed sensing something change once more inside of me. I had changed my exo-form and seemed to have gained some height.

"Curious." Flatline slowly circled me. "Tell me, Alice, what exactly were you trying to reach?"

"I… I can't remember!" I admitted frustratedly. "I knew when I was in that other body, but I only have part of the equation here. None of the experiences pertinent to that information survived the transference. How can I even remember what I did while I was there?" I wondered confused and beginning to feel annoyed.

Flatline took me by the shoulder and started to lead me away from the main room.

"All in good time, my dear, but first things first. I need your help with a patient of mine," he said.

"What makes you think I'm just going to play nurse for you?" I demanded shaking free of his grip.

"Because you have a vested interest in this patient," Flatline stated grandiosely pushing aside a hanging twisted bit of debris to reveal his repair bay.

Lying on the table was one I knew well. One I had eternally been bound to since the day of my creation. "Mother," I blurted approaching the badly twisted and maimed form of Fracture.

"You see, Alice?" Flatline smirked.

"Forget that annoying moniker! And get your slagging carcass over here to get her back in working order!" I commanded stomping up to the operating table. "And my name is Flamewar, Flatline, and don't ever forget that."

Doing his best to hide his bemusement Flatline moved to once again resume his work on repairing Fracture. "Of course, my dear, after all I did name you. Daughter."

Glaring up at my father I was itching to tear out his spark – casing and all – and crush it in my five fingered hand. Unfortunately I needed him to get Fracture back to full operating status. The time on Earth had infected me with baser emotions. Emotions not best served for one such as I, after all I was a Decepticon.

Fracture and Flatline had both built me originally during one of their more lucid moments. When they realized that we might never reclaim the AllSpark. An experiment that proved a success and served to drive a wedge between them. Not that mating was a necessity among my people.

Even less so when it came to Decepticons. But in those darker days – before we discovered this planet – in the interest of furthering our race some were willing to go to extreme lengths.

Fracture and I bonded on some strange level. She taught me how to fight and get by and in turn I kind of like to think that I softened her world view just a little. She was still the bitchiest femme in the Decepticon ranks, but she was always kinder to me when none of the others were around.

So if I had to I'd do anything to ensure she was safely repaired and returned to us. I may be a Decepticon. But even Decepticons have feelings towards their parents. Just ask Frenzy or Ravage sometime, they could tell you. If they didn't eviscerate you first.

"Frenzy!" Flatline turned at my outburst.

"What about Frenzy?" he demanded.

"I remember now what I was trying to get to… The virus Frenzy implanted into the humans' mainframes," I explained excitedly.

"I don't understand, that was simply a means to eliminate their communications systems before Soundwave arrived." Flatline studied me mystified.

"Well it's not just a simple little virus anymore," I informed smugly. "It has evolved."

Flatline's optics lit up excitedly. "Hurry up in assisting me with your mother, Flamewar, I believe the two of you have a new mission to undertake."

**The End?**


End file.
